


How Jaime Met Brienne

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: Thanks to Quinn for organizing Meet-Cute March.This is my little contribution.I'm gifting this to Ruby_Eyes because one morning, out of the blue, I woke up to a gift fic from a stranger and it felt amazing. I'm trying to return that favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/gifts).



> Thanks to Quinn for organizing Meet-Cute March.
> 
> This is my little contribution.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Ruby_Eyes because one morning, out of the blue, I woke up to a gift fic from a stranger and it felt amazing. I'm trying to return that favor.

Two tall and still muscular blondes sit on the sofa, the man’s hand on the woman’s knee. He is stunningly handsome, even though his hair and beard are more silver than gold. The woman is not so fortunate. Her hair is short, messy and mostly gray, her lips too full, skin too pale and too freckled. If they were standing, she would probably be taller than the man beside her. No matter the ugliness of the rest of her, she has truly remarkable blue eyes.

She speaks first, repeating the question, “How did we meet?” A red stain begins to creep over her skin.

The man chuckles and kisses her cheek, as if his lips are drawn to her blush, before he looks at the camera. “That’s a great story.”

“That’s a terrible story,” she counters.

His green eyes sparkle as he looks at her, “A _great_ story and _I’ll_ tell it.”

She shakes her head and says, “No, you’ll tell it all wrong. You always do. _I’ll_ tell it.”

“You tell it wrong. You make it boring.”

“I do not.”

“Do, too.”

“Not.”

“Too.”

Just when it seems they might come to blows, they both break into grins, his white and gleaming, hers horsey and awkward. She laces her fingers with his. “We’ll tell it together.”

He nods.

Again, she takes the lead. “It all happened because I was having a terrible day.”

“Which turned into a perfect day,” he interrupts.

She rolls her eyes. “I was running low on clean laundry—”

“That’s not how it started though,” he interrupts again.

She glowers at him and crosses her arms. “Fine, you go then.”

“I _will_.” He looks pleased as he turns to the camera. “I too was having a terrible day. I had been working in the emergency room and was in the tenth hour of a twelve hour shift. A gangbanger named Vargo the Goat had been in and on a bad drug trip. He’d torn up one of the exam rooms and smashed my hand when I tried to subdue him. Nothing was broken, but it hurt like hell and Chief Selmy had put me on light duty for the rest of my shift. I’d been dealing with ear infections and pennies up the nose for hours.”

The woman turns to him, “How many pennies have you pulled out of noses?”

“That day? Probably four. Since we’ve been married? Enough that if I’d kept the coins, we could have sent all three of our kids to college.”

She wrinkles her own, penniless nose at him. “Ew.”

He nods, “Exactly.”

They stare at each for a moment and it almost seems as if they are about to kiss before the women turns back to the camera. “So we were both having bad days.”

“Are you going to mention your horrible Nanny?” he asks.

“Not yet, you like to save that part for the end,” she admonishes.

“We can add a bit of it in now,” he says, turning back to the camera. “She had a terrible Nanny. The woman said horrible, awful, hideous things.”

“Most of which she was wrong about,” the woman says, a blush again infusing her face.

“So very wrong,” he murmurs looking at her for a moment too long and then he does press his lips against hers.

She is the one who pulls away, again facing the camera, clearly embarrassed by the man’s display of affection, “But that day she was right.”

The man shakes his head, “You like to say that, but I’m glad you didn’t listen to her and decided to be a rebel that day.” The look he gives her is searing.

She bites her lip and focuses back on the camera. “I wasn’t being a rebel,” she pauses, “not exactly.” She shakes her head, “Back to the story though. He was working in Emergency and I’d had a car accident.” Her eyes widen and she’s quick to reassure, “But it wasn’t serious. I’d been hit by a mother in a van full of five squabbling kids. It smashed up my car. The airbag deployed but I wasn’t badly hurt.”

“I had to make certain,” the man picks up. “So she came into Emergency from having been rear-ended by a total as—”

She cuts him off and says, “Inattentive driver.”

It is his turn to roll his eyes, “Yes, by an _inattentive driver_. Selmy sent me to Exam Two to check her out, determine if she had internal injuries caused by the seatbelt. So there she was, lying on the exam table. That’s the first time I saw her.”

The woman turns to him, “Are you going to go with your ‘love at first sight’ line now?”

He shakes his head, “Nah, I’m going for the truth.” He grins and she again rolls her eyes before he continues speaking, “She was on the table, well, most of her, her feet were hanging off the edge.”

“Those tables aren’t made for tall people,” she grumbles.

“And she stubbornly hadn’t changed into the hospital gown as she’d been instructed.”

“That’s another thing not made for tall people. It would have barely covered my behind,” she adds, outraged.

He leers at her and looks down at where she is seated at the couch, “Mmm, yessss,” he draws out the word as she swats at his arm. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

“So, I’d refused to put on the gown,” she picks up the story.

He faces the camera again, “And I was in no mood for games.”

“So he asked me a bunch of rude questions—”

“They weren’t rude. They were _diagnostic_. The hospital is very strict about that, questions before treatment,” he interjects.

“Rude,” she insists. “And then he needed to check me out for injuries. I thought it was unnecessary—”

“Like a stupid, stubborn cow who would walk around with her arm half-severed and insist she’s fine so as not to inconvenience anyone.”

She huffs, “It was just a hairline fracture. I _was_ fine.”

“You had a knot on your head, a broken arm and had to be brought into the hospital by ambulance.”

“That ambulance was totally unnecessary.”

“Right,” his response is irritated, “anyway, I needed to check her for internal injuries. So I lifted up her shirt.”

“And I covered my eyes. I didn’t think a doctor that rude should look like half a god.”

He preens at her praise, “Still do.”

“Shut up,” she responds with fondness, “and he lifted up my shirt and pressed on my stomach. It was humiliating.”

His eyes glaze a bit, “Her abs were fantastic, _are_ fantastic, even after three pregnancies.”

She looks at the camera and shakes her head, “Hardly. So, anyway, the handsome doctor here decides that he can’t quite get a good feel for what’s going on because of my pants.”

“I was distracted by what was going on in my own pants, scrubs actually.” He winks at her and she ducks her head. He looks back to the camera. “She was wearing jeans, faded and soft, but the waistband and zipper were in the way. I needed to complete the full examination.”

“So he ordered me to take off my pants,” she adds, flatly.

“I thought it was one of my better pickup lines,” he says with a grin.

“Pickup line? That was supposed to be a pickup line?”

“I had to see how far those freckles went and well, I did get a look now didn’t I?” He grins.

“Do we have to talk about this part?” She slaps both hands over her face.

“Of course, it’s the best part,” he assures her.

“Oh gods,” she moans.

He smirks at the camera, his eyes full of mischief. “Back to the terrible Nanny and her bits of wisdom, one of which was to always wear clean underwear just in case you get in a car accident. So as a big f—”

She interrupts and her hands come away from her face. “It wasn’t like that! I was just out of clean clothes!”

“Like you didn’t want to prove that horrible woman wrong?”

Her mouth moves as if she wants to protest, but then she acknowledges, “I did. But she was right wasn’t she? I _wasn’t_ wearing clean underwear and I _did_ get into a car accident.”

He grins at her and she turns red again as he looks back at the camera, “In fact, she wasn’t wearing any underwear…at all.”

Her hands come up to cover her face again. “Oh gods,” she groans.

His eyes glaze over, and he seems far away, “That was it for me. Love.”

She uncovers her face. “Me half-naked and you knew I was the one? That’s it?”

“Well,” he answers, “I was already mostly there when I saw those incredible eyes of yours.”

Those incredible eyes soften as she looks at him. She reaches up to cup his cheek, “Oh, Jaime.”

He turns his face into her hand and kisses the side of her thumb. “I knew it instantly, Brienne. You are the one who took forever to convince.”

“Forever? More like three months,” she scoffs, her blue eyes glowing as she stares at him.

He presses his lips to hers before they both turn back to the camera.

“So because of a goat and an injured hand,” he says.

“And a terrible nanny and an inattentive mother of five,” she continues.

“That’s how we met.”

“And fell in love.”

 

 


End file.
